toph A FAIRY?
by artie belzagi
Summary: toph bei fong she always thought her name called. But when the war is over toph suddenly hears that her mother was a fairy and toph would look for her
1. Chapter 1: a daughter

Chapter 1 : a daughter

The year is 1998 and loa poppey bei fong came back from a major party. Ze waren in een goede stemming en roddelde wat over de mensen die er waren toen ze ineens gehuil hoorde gevolgd door een zwakke uitroep. Deze kwam uit een steeg vlak bij ze. They were in a good mood and gossiped about some people who were there when she suddenly heard cries followed by a weak cry. It came from an alley near them.

Toen ze de steeg inkwamen zagen er een meisje lag met donkerbruin haar dat slordig over haar schouder lag. When they saw the alley were received there was a girl with brown hair over her shoulder was messy. Er zat een man bij haar die van gemiddelde leeftijd leek. There was a man of average age at which it appeared. Toen ze nog dichter bij kwamen zagen ze dat het meisje trots neerkeek op 16 baby's When they came nearer they saw that the girl looked down proudly on 16 babies

De man kwam naar de 2 mensen toe en vroeg aan hen "zou u er een mee willen nemen?" Ik ben niet de vader dus ik heb niet het recht om over haar te beslissen en zoals u wel kan zien heeft de moeder er de kracht niet meer voor. The man came to the two people and asked them 'would you want to take one? "I am not the father so I have no right to decide about her and as you can see, the mother has the power not anymore.

Loa liep naar het meisje toe en pakte heel voorzichtig een van de kleintjes op. Loa went to the girl and took great care of the kids on one. Het is was een meisje met zwart haar een groene ogen. It had a black hair girl with green eyes. Het meisje vroeg hen haar de naam Toph te geven. The girl asked them to give her the name of Toph. Ze vertelde dat dit scheffields was voor krijger. She said this was Scheffield warrior. "ik kom haar weer halen zodra de tijd daarvoor rijp is weet dat" "I'll meet her again when the time is right know"

En met die woorden verlieten meneer en mevrouw bei fong de steeg in de hoop het vreemde meisje nooit meer te zien… And with those words, left Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong in the alley, hoping the stranger never seen ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	2. Chapter 2: blind

Chapter 2: blind

Loa and poppey took their daughter home and let her wash and she got a beautiful white dress.

Toen mevrouw bei fong haar op schoot had en haar de fles gaf zag ze ineens dat het meisje een wazige grijze kleur in haar ogen had. When Mrs. bei fong on her lap and gave her the bottle she saw at once that the girl was a hazy gray color in her eyes. Snel riep ze haar man erbij en een arts. Die stelde vast dat ze blind was. Quickly she called her husband with it and a doctor. They found that she was blind. "Zou een operatie er iets aan kunnen veranderen?" "Would a surgery to change something?"

Nee ik denk niet dat een operatie iets uit zou maken. No, I do not think surgery would do something. Door deze woorden overwoog meneer bei fong 1 moment om terug te gaan naar de steeg en een ander kind te eisen. With these words Mr. Bei Fong held a moment to return to the alley and another child to demand. Maar zijn vrouw hield hem tegen. But his wife stopped him.

"Liefje….." Het is geen voedselproduct dat je even inwisselt." Hier is ze tenminste veilig. "Als we haar nu terug brengen"… "wie weet wie haar dan in huis neemt en hoe ze dan terecht zal komen. "Darling ... .." It is not a food product that you just cashing. "Here she is at least safe." If we bring her back now "... ... ... ..." who knows who takes her home and how they will come . "Ik wil er niet aan denken dat ze gewond zou raken of erger. "I do not think they would get hurt or worse.

" Dat ze met haar moeder om het leven zal komen! "They told us that her mother will come to life! "Okeey dan we houden haar hier!" "Okey then we love her here!"

" En om er zeker van te zijn dat die MEID haar woorden niet naar kan komen" "And to make sure that the girl could not get her words"

Wil ik dat ze altijd binnen de muren zal blijven" Dat snap ik schat." En ik wil dat ze niks doet dat haar in gevaar zou kunnen brengen of dat ze het risico neemt zich te beschadigen" I want them to always remain within the walls' I understand that treasure. "And I want her to do anything that might endanger her or she is exposed to risk damaging"

Ik zal het doorgeven. I'll pass.

Die avond nog werd iedereen ervan op de hoogte gebracht dat de Bei fong familie vanaf nu een dochter zou hebben. That evening everyone was aware that brought the Bei Fong family now have a daughter. "Maar ze is blind dus wil meneer dat we haar goed in de gaten houden, en ervoor zorgen dat haar niks zal overkomen." Is goed" "But she is so blind gentleman that we will keep an eye on her property, and ensure that nothing will happen to her." Is Good "

En met die woorden ging iedereen weer gewoon aan het werk… And with those words, everybody went back to work just ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	3. Chapter 3: the runaway

Chapter 3: the run away

Zo gebeurde het dat Toph opgroeide als een bei fong. So it happened that grew up as a Toph Bei Fong. Ze was zoals ieder ander kind: Vrolijk, Ingetogen en vooral nieuwsgierig. She was like any other child: Cheerful, modest and above all curious. Het enige verschil was dat Toph ieder moment van de dag als een hulpeloos klein kind bij de hand werd gehouden in tegenstelling tot gewone kinderen die de kans kregen om alles te onderzoeken en vragen te stellen The only difference was that Toph any time of day as a helpless little child by the hand was held unlike ordinary children who all had the opportunity to investigate and ask questions

Weken gingen zo voorbij en toph kreeg er langzamerhand een beetje genoeg van dat ze de hele dag als een hulpeloos klein kind bij de hand werd gehouden. Weeks went by so quickly and has gradually toph got tired of them all day like a helpless little child by the hand held. Ze wilde ook wel eens weten wat er te beleven viel achter die muren dat haar ouders zo nodig van haar weg moesten houden. She also wanted to know what's going on behind those walls was that her parents if necessary should keep away from her.

Die avond besloot ze ervandoor te gaan. That evening she decided to make a run. Ze wist zich over het hek van haar bedje te krijgen zonder geluid te maken. They knew themselves over the fence of her bed to get no sound. Stilletjes kroop ze naar de muur en taste ze met haar handjes op zoek naar een uitgang. Quietly, she crept to the wall and damaged it with her hands looking for an exit. Toen ze die had gevonden was het simpel om zich erdoor te wurmen en de stad in te gaan. When she had found it was easy to squeeze himself through it and go into town.

De stad was stil en verlaten op dit tijdstip van de avond. The city was quiet and deserted this time of night. Er waren nog wel wat mannen maar die waren druk bezig met het openbreken van stenen met hun aardsturing omdat er in die stenen belangrijke erts of diamanten konden zitten. There were still some men but they were busy breaking bricks with their kind of control because of the stones or diamonds could be important ore.

Toph bleef zitten en luisterde naar de geluiden. Toph sat and listened to the sounds. "zucht, was ik maar een aardmeester"dan konden mijn ouders eens een keer trots op me zijn" Dacht toph bij zichzelf. "Sigh, but I was a kind master" then my parents could once again be proud of me "Did toph to himself.

Plots hoorde toph bekende voetstappen achter zich. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind him toph known. Maar voor ze weg kon kruipen had haar vader haar al stevig beet. But before she could crawl away, her father had been her tightly. TOPH HIER BEN JE! Toph HERE ARE YOU! Haar vader klonk niet erg kwaad voor iemand die er net achter was gekomen dat zijn dochter ervandoor was gegaan. Dacht toph bij zichzelf. Her father did not sound bad for someone who just came back that his daughter was gone. Toph Thought to himself.

"Waarom ben je nu hier?" Ik was aan het luisteren naar die meneer papa" Fluisterde toph. "Why are you here?" I was listening to Mr. Papa that "Toph whispered. Ze wist dat hij boos zou worden als ze zou zeggen dat ze de buitenwereld wilde zien dus verzon ze maar snel een andere reden. They knew he would be angry if they would say they wanted to see the outside world so she invented a quick but for some reason. "het is al goed"kom nu snel mee naar huis"Je moeder maakte zich al zorgen. "It's all good" now come home soon "Your mother was very worried.

"nee" ik wil heel graag weten wat er nog meer te beleven valt" Zei toph ineens. "No" I really want to know what else to experience "Said Toph suddenly. "WHAT!" Ik wil niet altijd bij de hand gehouden worden ik wil vrij kunnen zijn." Dus daarom ging je ervandoor?" "WHAT!" I will not always be kept on hand can be free I want. "So why did it by you?"


End file.
